New Malayan Republicball
New Malayan Republicball |founded = 15679|successor = Malay Empiretangle|image = Nmr.png|reality = Malaysia|government = Republic or Democracy |personality = Aggresive War Loving Kind Brave Strong Blood Thirst|language = Malay, Chinese, Tamil, English, Hindi, Thai, Filipino, Zombianic, Vietnamese, Lao, Khmer, Burmese|type = Empire|capital = Kuala Lumpur|affiliation = CSOball SUN Unionball AWTOball UMCOball Anti-Zombie Coalitionball S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A|religion = Sunni Islam Bhuddism Thevrada Taoism Shenism Shia Islam Christianity Catholicism Protestantism Orthodoxy Uber Christianity Hinduism Atheism Judaism (Extremely Rare) Sinoism Gamingism Shintoism Shia Islam Sikhism Hellenism|friends = Everyone Like: Best Friend Good Friend Hirotaka Japanball Good Vodka Best Zombies Best European Best American 2 Free Republic of Yemenball Khomeinist Iranball Yardumianball Indian Unionball Jaesun Koreaball Best Arab Third British Empireball Anti-Zombie Coalitionball New Ba'athist Syriaball Japanese Empiretangle Free Angolan Republicball Beneluxball Yardumianball SUN Nagasakiball AWTOball (sometimes) Somali-Yemen Caliphateball Greater Malaysian Unionball New USAball SUN Unionball Bosnian Caliphateball (Can Into removing retarded Serbs) Kung Chinaball Islamistball Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball Ottoman Empireball Uyghur Sultanateball Mongol Sultanateball Empire of Pakistanball Vucic Serbiaball |enemies = STORM PUPPET BROTHER WORST NIGHTMARE Papa's friends DAMN ZIONISTS Disgusting Religion ZOMBIE AND STORM PUPPET FATHER STORM ROBOT FREAKS WHAT IS THIS?KID COMMIES? Fascist Japan (Mostly) REMOVE! WORST MANIAC REBEL MAGball Malayan Sultanaterawr Retarded Grandpa Fascist Serbiaball (RETARDED SERBS FREE KOSOVO) Greater Serbiaball Ming Chinaball|likes = His Empire,CSO,Colonies,China,Anti STORM,Zombie Killers,Nuking STORM,Colonization,Capitalism,MAG(Formerly) ,America,Zionism His loyal grandson |hates = STORM,Zombies,Commies,Rebels, Zionists FANDOM Users Retarded Sons |predecessor = Malayan Sultanate Horderawr|intospace = Yes|bork = CSO CSO|food = Malay and Chinese food|status = Dead and Buried at Space|notes = RIP New Malayan Republic Thx for killing Freak|caption = DIE STORM!!!!|ended = 198320}}"F*CK YOU STORM YOU ARE GOING DOWN" - New Malayan Republicball - Yap in very serious voice- ANONYMOUS FANDOM USERS CANT EDIT MY PAGE OR I WILL UNEDIT IT History New Malayan Republicball will be a democratic republic In SE Asia after his zombie form. He is extremely friendly with most countries. Especially the west. He is from 15679-47291. He is very aggressive, war loving but friendly. He is Christian,Bhuddist,Hindu,Atheist and Islam. He speaks Malay, English,Chinese,Hindi,Tamil,Thai,Lao,Burmese,Vietnamese,Khmer,Filipino,Indonesian and Arabic. His reality state is Malaysia,Singapore,Brunei,Indonesia,Philippines,Thailand,Burma,Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam. He deeply hates STORM Unionball. He fought hard at World War 4 So he founded CSOball to destroy STORM and also he fought really hard in Malayan Civil War,Battle Of Borneo and also Malayan Coup. At 47291, the Malayan Coup was ended, In big defeat. A big one. But he colonized Saturn and met up with is dead Archenemy, STORM Unionball. They will face up with each other a war called Star Wars I. After killing STORM Unionball, he finally can Rest In Peace..... Still even China and Russia betrayed him, he still forgives them and tries to let United Malay Statesball to kill his son and AWTO he was turned into New Malay Zball to kill STORM Hordebal. He forgives his former enemies. Like SUN Nagasaki and Somali-Yemen Caliphateball. He puts death penalty on crimes against humanity, protesting, insulting CSO, joining STORM He give some of Malayan TrilIndonesia clay, which includes Borneo and Sumatra to SUN creating SUN Indonesiaball and giving Tringapore city to SUN creating SUN Tringapore also he gave Northern Vietnam to SUN Weapons: FV 101 Scorpion (Tank) PT-91M Pendekar (Tank) Condor APC (APC) K-200 KIFV (Armored Combat Vehicle) Alvis Stormer (Armored Combat Vehicle) Ferret (APC) M109 Howitzer (SPG) OTO Melara Mod 56 (Towed Artillery) M102 (Towed Artillery) IVECO M4010 (Ambulance) Land Rover Defender (Multi Purpose Vehicle) All Terrain Mobility Platform (air mobile vehicle) IVECO M4012 (Satellite connection vehicle) Hicom Handalan I/II (troop carrier truck) McDonnell Douglas MD 500 Defender (Heli) Agusta A109 (Heli) Sikorsky SH-3 Seaking (Heli) Scorpene (Submarine) Maharaja Lela (Combat Ship) Lekiu (Frigate) Kasturi (Corvette) Kedah (patrol ship) LMS (combat ship) Jerung (gunship) Sri Tiga (combat ship) Mahamiru (Minesweeper) Su-30MKM F/A 18 Hawk 200 A400 M (Jets) And more... With more than 1000 each And has 40,000 Nukes After Republic of Canadaball Became AWTO leader, He cuts all ties with MAG and IRC and bombs their bases everywhere Later, he killed Newer Israelcube and Let it's land to Syria. He lived long enough to find out AWTOball, The alliance that he was loyal to was always STORM, and The Zionists and STORM created a new world order. After all members of AWTO left and all major allies including him stop cooperating with AWTO. He also sent Military support and aid to The Ottomans in order if STORM controlled Israel Start a World Conquest Plan. He will join STORMAFA and calls for all members of former OFSE and AWTO to join STORMAFA. He took control of Egypt, made it an Islamic Republic under Ottoman Influence to keep an Eye on STORM controlled Israel. Second Empire Of Chinaball met his demise in Order 666. He made Chinese an official language of his clay and actually made the son of SEC's president to continue SEC in Tringapore. He was angry when New Cold War Started but he still mantains relations with OFSE. He sends a little troops only to defend himself and his western allies. He did not use any nukes. After the annexation of Ukrainiaball , United States of Balticball and East of New Polish Republicball. The Malay People were angry and demanded Russia to release them. The South China Sea dispute still remains. The Malaysians solved the Border dispute and helped his old ally Japan to solve the Senkaku Dispute and The Sakhalin Dispute. He also helped India and Pakistan for Kashmir. Family Malayan Sultanaterawr (Father before dead but still evil) Malayan Sultanate Horderawr (Zombie Father) STORM Unionball (Nemesis Godfather) Japanese MalaysiaRawr(Hentai Uncle) Ottoman Malaysiaball (Evil Grandfather) Independent State of Malaysiaball (FascistGreat Grandpa) Malayastanball (Great Great Grandpa) and also Malay Empireball Malay Federationball (Great Great Great Grandpa) Ling Tringapore (Great Great Great Grandpa) Malaysiaball (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Tringapore (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Bruneiball (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Malayaball (Great Great Great Great Grandpa) Sarawakball (Great Great Great Great Grandma) Malayan_Unionball(Great Great Great Great Great Grandpa) UKball (Long dead Ancestor) Netherlandsball (Long dead Ancestor) Portugalball (Long dead Ancestor) Malay Empiretangle (Maniac Son) United Malay Statesball (Democratic Son) STORM Malaysiaball (Imposter Brother) Second Empire Of Chinaball (BFF) Newer Israelcube (Zionist Infidel Creation to kill Ottomans) (AND I KILLED U SON) Colonies Malayan Thailandball Malayan TrilIndonesia Malayan Philippinesrawr Malayan TriBurma Malayan Khmerball Malayan Laosrawr Malayan Vietnamball Malayan Timorball Malayan Fijicube Malayan New Zealandball Malayan Australiaball Friends American Empireball- Good American anti zombie and anti STORM! And I support you and the Japanese during the great Asian war Second Empire Of Chinaball-Lets kill STORM! My Best Friend. KILL my brother and papa zombie first. New Russian Federationball- Good Russia. CSO UNITE!!!! Good Vodka buddy. I will help you with your war. Sorry for inviting Zionist into CSO and i killed him and I apologise, Peace? New Republic of Greeceball- My best friend in Europe, Russia and Greece kill STORM!!! I kicked Newer Zionistcube out and i anchlussed him and gave to SUN so Peace? Sumerian Empireball- Good Middle eastern friend that hates Damn STORM. Too sad he is Dead Pro-Chinese Zball-Only true Zombies. Good people. Republic of Canadaball-Thanks for betraying fake America. Can you join CSO? New Ba'athist Syriaball- I am very sorry,I killed that Zionist son of mine and gave to SUN, peace? we are friends right? South Japanball-A cute girlfriend, thx for Hatsune Miku coming to my clay we can also beat STORM Japanball together! Goryeo Republicball-Another cute girlfriend, best Korean with DVA Beneluxball- Another good friend, I will help him on his economy and against Commies Japanese Empiretangle-I like when you kill Brain Eaters, I like your tempura and sushi but WHY YUO OF KILLING CHINA and yuo also sperad Monikaismball peverts into my clay SUN Nagasakiball-We are enemies before, but now we like each other and we kill that Pig and his Brain Eaters together! Free Angolan Republicball- Though you are in CSO and hates STORM, but DO NOT REMOVE ME!!! Third British Empireball- Best British, We kill zombies and that AWTO together, and we like China too AWTOball- i Later support you against MAG who betrayed me but why yup ruin my friendship with Syria Jaesun Koreaball- True Korea. But pls let me defend you if STORM dares to invade you or Japan. Hirotaka Japanball- True and best Japanese. I invest Petronas in his lands and I supply him a lot of oil. And we do science together too. Kung Chinaball- Enemies before but now allies that fights the Filthy Ni***s. Be more friendly with AWTO members plz Indian Unionball- I liberated you from my retarded son named Malay Empiretangle. We fought each other in cold war but now we are friends that fights that Stupid Terrorist Of Racist Mental Unionball. We also trade a lot and I have a lot of his people in my clay Duc Vietball- UNGRATEFUL SON THAT INVADES ME AND IS A FAKING COMMIE It is complicated. I gave him aid and all but he invades me at war. Though Thai Federationball hates him more though. But allies to fights That STORM. Khomeinist Iranball- He is a kebab ally to me, though he is Shia, but be better friends with me plz. And good job you defended yourself from This idiot. And we trade our oil. New Ba'athist Syriaball- Good Syrian, good job removing That Zionist Idiot. A member of CSO too. A really nice guy. Central Asian Turkic Unionball- I don't know him that much. But he is nice to me. We train our military together in Astana. Yardumianball- Former Ottoman Nemesis. But why you want to remove kebab, but though he protects the caucasus along with Vodka and Ottoman's bros Free Republic of Yemenball- Yemen that protects the Arabian lands form the Zionists. I will protect him. Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- You may unite with Egypt to kill STORM and Zionism New Republic of Greeceball- His history is good. I will help him on his military and economy but The Turks hate him Enemies STORM Malaysiaball- REMOVE STORM KEBAB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NUKEY PRESENTS TO YOU!!!!! EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANTI STORM SQUAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDER STORM F*CKTARDS AND I NUKED BEGAWAN YOU SH*T ''' STORM Unionball-'''OH SHIT NOT YOU!!! WORST OF THE BUNCH!!! YOU MADE MY GODDAMN DUMB FATHER BECAME ZOMBIFIC!!!!Though he deserves it I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!! BODOH STORM UNION!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!AND YOU HELPED MY IMPOSTER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!! F*CK YOU! Malayan Sultanate Horderawr- MY FATHER, FUCK YOU!!! YOU STAY DEAD!!! JAPAN COME AND REMOVE MY ZOMBIE FATHER NOW!!!STORM Unionball COCK SUCKER!! AND BTW I NUKED YOU AND KILLED YOUR BRAIN EATERS WITH NO MERCY!!!! MW3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3!!!!! Zball- My father's friends STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!! I WILL ANCHLUSS YOU!!!!!! ''' Malay Empiretangle- '''YOU IS OF EVIL SON!THOUGH I WILL BE OF DEAD,YOU WILL SOON DIE BY THE HANDS OF YOUR BROTHER! GO DIE MAGball BUTT LICKER North Japanball-Fascist, YOU DIRTY FASCIST HATES UR SISTER AND I WILL KILL YOU United Malay Statesball-'STOP IT SON, who are you, something lol' Ottoman Malaysiaball- Oh hi Grandpa. YOU SAY I WANNA WIPE ISLAM AWAY? Oh you are too old grandpa..... HAIL SECULARISM!! UR FRIENDS ARE NOT TRUE MUSLIMS!! National Ideology Democratic Liberalism Secularism Anti-War Neutrality Anti-STORM Malay Nationalism Nuke Locations Pattani (20 percent) Pahang (40 Percent) Kelantan (30 Percent) Perlis (10 Percent) Main Cities Kuala Lumpur Penang Malacca Alor Setar Johor Bahru Kuantan Kajang Kuala Selangor Bangkok (Formerly) Chiang Mai (Formerly) Singapore Kota Kinabalu Kuching Bandar Seri Begawan Yangon (Formerly) Nyapidaw (Formerly) Vientiane (Formerly) Siem Reap (Formerly) Phnom Penh (Formerly) Ho Chi Minh (Formerly) Danang (Formerly) Hue (Formerly, but Brazillian Federationball wants this city) Hanoi (Formerly) Surabaya (Formerly) Jakarta (Formerly) Denpasar (Formerly) Manila (Formerly) Cebu (Formerly) Dili (Formerly) Sydney (Formerly) Canberra (Formerly) Adelaide (Formerly) Melbourne (Formerly) Auckland (Formerly) Wellington (Formerly) Anthem ''Negaraku '' Tanah tumpahnya darahku Rakyat hidup Bersatu dan maju Rahmat bahagia Tuhan kurniakan Raja kita Selamat bertakhta Rahmat bahagia Tuhan kurniakan Raja kita Selamat bertakhta My country The land where my blood has spilt The people living united and progressive May God bestow blessing and happiness May our King have a successful reign May God bestow blessing and happiness May our King have a successful reign 我的祖国， 在我的血液溢出的土地 人民生活团结和向上 愿上帝赐予祝福和幸福， 愿我们的国王有一个完满的统治。 愿上帝赐予祝福和幸福， 愿我们的国王有一个完满的统治。 Embassies In Foreign Lands Asia: Thai Federationball: 1 Embassy In Bangkok, Consulate Generals in Yangon, Nyapidaw and Chiang Mai Duc Vietball- 1 In Hanoi, Consulate General In Ho Chi Minh City/Saigon Free Indonesiaball- 1 Embassy In Jakarta, Consulate Generals In Surabaya and Denpasar United Philippinesball- 1 Embassy In Manila Great Australiaball- 1 Embassy In Canberra, Consulate Generals In Sydney, Perth, Adelaide and Melbourne Zealand Empireball- 1 Embassy In Wellington, 1 consulate General In Auckland Kung Chinaball- 1 Embassy In Beijing and Shanghai, Consulate Generals In Guangzhou, Nanjing, Shenyang, Harbin, Hong Kong, Liandao, Taipei, Shenzhen, Ulaanbaatar, Hohhot, Urumqi, Kashgar, Lhasa, Chongqing, Tianjin, Qingdao,Sanya and Xi An Jaesun Koreaball- 1 Embassy In Seoul, Consulate Generals In Daegu, Gwangju, Busan, Incheon, Pyongyang, Hamhung and Kangyye Hirotaka Japanball- 1 Embassy In Tokyo, Consulate Generals In Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka, Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Yokohama, Okinawa, Sendai, Kobe and Sapporo New Russian Federationball- 1 Embassy In Moscow, Consulate Generals In St.Petersburg, Omsk and Vladivostok Central Asian Turkic Unionball- 1 Embassy In Astana, Consulate Genreals In Tashkent, Bishkek and Baku Indian Unionball- 1 Embassy In New Delhi, Consulate Generals In Mumbai,Jaipur, Bengaluru, Kathmandu, Dhaka, Kolkata and Hyderabad Empire of Pakistanball- 1 Embassy In Islamabad, Consulate Generals In Karachi, Lahore and Quetta Yardumianball- 1 Embassy In Yerevan Khomeinist Iranball- 1 Embassy In Teheran, Consulate Generals In Isfahan, Shiraz and Yazd New Ba'athist Syriaball- 1 Embassy at Damascus, Consulate Generals at Aleppo, Baghdad, Beirut, Jaffa, Jerusalem, Riyadh, Kuwait City and Manana Free Republic of Yemenball- 1 Embassy at Sa'dah, Consulate Generals at Sana'a, Abu Dhabi and Dubai Hazar Ottoman Empireball- 1 Embassy at Ankara, Consulate Generals at Istanbul and Bursa Europe: Ukrainiaball- 1 Embassy at Kiev, Consulate General at Minsk United States of Balticball- 1 Embassy at Riga Romanian Unionball- 1 Embassy at Bucharest Bulgarian Federationball- 1 Embassy at Sofia New Republic of Greeceball- 1 Embassy at Athens New Polish Republicball- 1 Embassy at Warsaw, Consulate Generals at Krakow ,Prague and Wroclaw Great Austria-Hungaryball- 1 Embassy at Vienna, Consulate General at Budapest Free Yugoslavian Republicball- 1 Embassy at Belgrade Vucic Serbiaball- 1 Embassy In Belgrade Scandinavian Empireball- 1 Embassy In Stockholm, Consulate Generals In Oslo, Helnski and Copenhagen Greater Germanyball- 1 Embassy In Berlin, Consulate Generals In Hamburg, Munich, Zurich, Bern and Geneva Italian Unionball- 1 Embassy In Rome, Consulate Generals In Vatican, San Marino, Venice and Naples New Netherlandsball- 1 Embassy In Amsterdam, Consulate Generals In Brussels and Rotterdam Achistanball- 1 Embassy In Van Huizen Spanish-Portuguese Unionball- 1 Embassy In Madrid, Consulate Generals In Barcelona and Lisbon New Franceball- 1 Embassy In Paris, Consulate Generals In Marseille, Lyon, Versailles and Chamonix Third British Empireball- 1 Embassy In London, Consulate Generals In Edinburgh, Cardiff, Dublin and York Africa: Islamic Republic of Egyptball- 1 Embassy In Cairo, Consulate Generals In Alexandria, Nasser and Sharm el Sheikh Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- 1 Embassy In Tripoli, Consulate Generals In Tunis, Algiers, Rabat and Casablanca United African Republicball- 1 Embassy In Pretoria, Consulate Generals In Cape Town, Johannesburg, Luanda, Kinhasa, Adidis Ababa, Dijibouti City, Nairobi, Mombasa and Kisumu Americas: Republic of Canadaball- 1 Embassy In Montreal. Consulate Generals In Ottawa,Toronto and Vancouver New USAball- 1 Embassy In New York, Consulate Generals In Chicago, Miami, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, San Diego, Dallas, Houston, Philadelphia and Atlanta Mexican Federationball- 1 Embassy In Mexico City Cuban Empireball- 1 Embassy In Havana, Consulate Generals In Port Au Prince and San Juan Central American Unionball- 1 Embassy In San Salvador State of Colombiaball- 1 Embassy In Bogota Bolivian Confederate Statesball- 1 Embassy In La Paz, Consulate Generals In Lima, Ascunion and Quito Brazillian Federationball- 1 Embassy In Rio De Janeiro, Consulate Generals In Sao Paulo, Brasillia and Manaus Uruguay Democratic Republicball- 1 Embassy In Montevideo Argentinian Unionball- 1 Embassy In Buenos Aires Chilean Stateball- 1 Embassy In Santiago Gallery Map showing New Malayan Republicball in Blue SEC in Red New Russian Federation in Green New Republic of Greece in Light Blue Republic of Canada in Purple AWTO in Orange IRC and MAG in Black 2. The Malayan Civil War 3.A scene in ww4, NMR army pushing STORM forces back 4. NMR ball relations when STORM died 5. NMR when killing Newer Israelcube 6. NMR vs STORM Unionball 7. Four Superpowers Summit and Friendship Category:Malaysiaball Category: CSO Category:Capitalist Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Communist Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Japanese Category:Pro-American Category:Anti-Facist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Nukes Category:Hard To Destroy Category:Violent Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-British Category:Pro-Thai Category:Pro-Korean Category:Pro-West Category:Pro-Malay Category:Can into video games Category:Anti-STORM Category:Good Economy Category:Good Cuisine Category:Stronk Military Category:Stronk Category:Can into space Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Oceania Category:Thailandball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Myanmarball Category:Tringapore Category:Bruneiball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Philippinesball Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealandball Category:Papuaball Category:Timorball Category:No Mercy Category:Malay-Speaking Category:Invaders Category:Hard to invade Category:Dead Category:Empire Category:Asia Category:Pro-Russian Category:Potential Superpower Category:SUN Category:True Superpower Category:Male Category:Mongoloid Category:Republic Category:Anti-Arabic Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Smart Category:Long Category:AWTO allies Category:Anti-Mongol Category:Anti-Pakistani Category:Anti-Jihadist Category:Secular Category:Kebab defender Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A